Problem: What is the value of ${\clubsuit}?$ $72 = {\clubsuit} \times 9$ ${\clubsuit} = ~$
Solution: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $9$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${72}$ ? There would be $8$ groups. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $72 = 8 \times 9$ ${\clubsuit} = 8$